


《銀の夢》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.现pa双性转的百合文2.题文无关3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 15





	《銀の夢》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.现pa双性转的百合文  
> 2.题文无关  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

‘月亮是太阳苍白的房客。’

罗西犹疑着写下句子，又快速的将之划去，同样的流程已经被她在纸页上复写了数遍，在各式各样的墨痕之间，怎样的词语都再无法激起新意。

她抿着唇，有些无奈的搁下笔，转而沮丧的将手指插进自己的头发。她的工作台上堆满了各式未经镶嵌的天然珠宝，从石榴石到帕拉伊巴碧玺，从鸽血红宝石到各色欧泊，这些或廉价或者昂贵的石头装点了她的桌子，互相衬托着彼此闪耀的辉光。

多弗就快回来了。

毕业设计又一次在文案上卡壳，罗西沮丧到又一次一下将脑袋磕在桌上，而离她眼眸最近的是一块橙粉的帕帕拉恰，足够她联想起多弗的眼睛。

橙粉色的，又被近乎棕红的太阳镜遮挡完全，那样单薄的镜片覆在她姐姐的眼上，冷漠而决绝的将她真实的神情与世界切割，于是世人的眼中往往只剩下她的下半张脸，而最终被记住的，便也只剩下了那双高高翘起的红唇和招人厌恨的发言。

她得补充咖啡因了。

罗西慢吞吞的抱着她冷掉的饮料下楼，绵软的拖鞋踩在铺满了毛毯的地板上没有发出任何声响，多弗对她的关照从来明目张胆到堪称刺眼，却也更显得她这个妹妹像是凝固在杯子釉面上的污渍茶垢——板结成块，坑坑洼洼，不论从哪个角度看都是不够得宜的姊妹。

一楼客厅的电视机居然开着。

听见多弗的声音罗西整个趔趄了一下，好在对于环境的熟悉让她及时的够住了楼梯的扶手，陶瓷杯没有翻，里边冷掉的半杯咖啡也没有洒，她也没把自己第无数次的摔在楼梯上，但是那一瞬的惊魂感还是足够她大喘着气蹲坐到楼梯之上，更把咖啡杯小心翼翼的放到身旁。

电视里放的正是她姐姐的特辑。

午后三点的阳光从飘窗斜照到楼梯上装饰的绿植里边，又在被染出斑驳的影子之后落到罗西南迪的腿上，她抿唇紧了紧身上棉制的睡衣，最终还是将头斜倚上了楼梯的扶手——在灵感的缪斯不曾光顾的午后，她最终还是得把目光移动回她姐姐的身上，有着唐吉柯德的姓氏，有着一手打造的商业帝国，有着一辈子衣食无忧高高在上的位置，她的姐姐却依然是T形台上最璀璨的那颗……

她比星河闪耀。

如果不是多弗，罗西想着，自己绝不会在珠宝设计的本职之外，还额外的花费那么多的精力好让笨拙到走路都会平地摔的自己成为平模。

对多弗的憧憬刻在她的骨髓深处。

生而为姐妹，她们本该是世界上最为亲近的两人，但多弗和她却仿佛被水泥高墙隔断的两个世界，彼此陌生过两个截然的星球。

她们一点都不一样。

罗西的记忆从三岁开始，而多弗却永远是那些混沌画面里明艳的一团，不同于罗西的晚熟内敛，多弗从一开始就是早慧外放的孩子，她的姐姐长了一张明艳而高傲的脸，早在她还只会软乎乎的牵着她的衣角喊姐姐的时候就学会了如何使他人服从自己的命令。

一次又一次，她在她最佳的观众席位上目睹着多弗对他人的施令，也从他人的反应里懵懂的觉察出某些令人目眩神迷的东西，她的姐姐仿佛有某种与生俱来的能力，足以让她身侧的人们纷纷被迫俯首，但这其中，并不包括她自己。

“我的妹妹。”罗西想到，这是多弗给她的称呼。

多年以来，她的姐姐一直习惯于在她的身份前加上这额外而无用的冠词，如同宣读所属一般亲昵的唤她，然而她看她的眼前却仿佛她是只不能行走的鸟儿。

她不喜欢那道眼神。

自己不会成为多弗，这世上不会再有人比她更清楚这点，但对姐姐的憧憬是与之无关的另一件事情，而这件事情会在多弗每一次提及她的时候苦涩的泛出，鲜明而无法忽视，像是自皮肤深处泛出的红痕。

姐妹之间有超过拥抱的亲昵，那是不伦。

但她怎么可能拒绝多弗？

六岁的时候多弗吻她，为了安抚她因失去糖果而悲伤的心，八岁的时候多弗吻她，为了止住她因分离而生的，惹人厌烦的绵长啼哭，二十三岁的时候多弗吻她，为了那之后的一些事，为了那之后的所有事。

“我不能走路的小鸟。”

床笫之间她的姐姐如此称呼她，恩赐般控制她的所有喜怒哀乐，可是那种感觉却又并非阴影，反而像是流淌全身的水流，她为她裹挟，为她影响，为她如植物般生出种种旁错的枝桠，如盲眼聋耳的人一般跌跌撞撞，不辨对错。

多弗是她的边疆。

十八岁的时候她偷来多弗的妆奁，想要涂出和她姐姐一样的脸，然而她的笨拙并不允许她在未经练习的情况下完成这一壮举，于是眼线液笔糊在眼皮之上，口红突兀的划破面颊，而底妆更是差劲的惨不忍睹，那当然不是一张能够出门的脸，但多弗改写了这些。

她的姐姐翘掉了那个下午原本排满的议程，转而把所有的时间放肆的浪费在了她的身上，“你没救了罗西。”多弗一边摇着头道，一边拿被化妆水浸湿的卸妆棉擦去她脸上乱七八糟的矫饰，然而就在她以为一切都将就此结束的时候多弗却重又拿起了粉饼，“想要个什么样的妆？”她的姐姐问道，“你不适合用我的脸。”

而当多弗开始用食指为她润上口红的那刻，她鬼使神差，张口含住了那段指节。

“哎呀，”她的姐姐带着笑意说道，“你是想做什么呢，罗西？”

是呀，于是她也混混沌沌的想，我是想做什么呢？

二十岁的时候她在酒会的大堂被自己的裙摆绊倒，合该成为名媛之间天然的笑料，然而她的姐姐如刀刃一样破开人群，一言不发的将她整个打横抱走，动作干脆利落，没给人留下任何置喙的余地。

她是她的姊妹，她的仰望，她的崇拜与目光所及，而她是她的姊妹，她的脆弱她的的遗留，她不能走路的笼中鸟雀，她们是彼此的作茧自缚。

一次又一次，多弗在摄影棚的后台给她补妆，旋出口红的姿态比调情诱惑，而后她将那膏体按在她的唇上，一勾一抹，墨镜下的暗红视线顺着亮金色的短发一起流淌到她的身上，令她战栗。

再然后多弗会吻她，罗西想到，因为事情合该这样发生——尽可能放肆的破坏掉她才补好的妆面，让红色如鲜血般在她的脸颊流淌，她们会吻的专注而沉迷，直至那个吻破开所有可能的混沌忧伤。

因着这理由，她想为多弗献上一份珠宝。

以唐吉柯德•罗西迪的名义。

她不想只当她羽翼下的小鸟。

不久之前多弗去摄影棚里探她的班，而她出现的刹那她便跌了一跤，那一跤跌的并不惨重，却又实在突兀的很，然而多弗的存在足够阻止任何人发笑的可能，因为“罗西是我的妹妹。”

唯一的妹妹。

她不由得笑出了声。

她不想止步于妹妹。

正如多弗并不止是她的姐姐。

她还是她的……

“你在看什么？”

声音响起的时候罗西猝然一惊，紧跟着就是一阵手忙脚乱，而当被她带倒的装饰绿植连带着碰翻了她先前差点摔倒都没弄掉的咖啡杯的时候她终于颓丧的低下了头，“抱歉，又把地毯弄脏了。”

“你是真的没救了。”多弗说道，将自己的羽毛大衣挂上衣架，转头却又看着罗西的打扮皱眉，“你穿这么少下楼？”

“我只是想添杯咖啡……”

多弗径直朝她走了过去。

人在楼梯之上，根本退无可退，奇怪的紧张感里罗西被迫抬头与多弗对视，隔着那副熟悉的墨镜揣测她姐姐的表情，那样薄削的唇角并不够她看出多弗具体的情绪，但是却足够她在回忆里搭建无数重通往过去的桥梁。

“不要撒谎，”多弗道，用大拇指揉捏着她柔软的嘴唇，“你只是想我了。”

她们交换了一个亲吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文2500+，以上。


End file.
